


Умытый лунными слезами

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Помнится, Стайлз говорил, что в их чертовом городе может случиться что угодно.





	Умытый лунными слезами

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　 　Помнится, Стайлз говорил, что в их чертовом городе может случиться что угодно. 

　 　Но знаете что? Легенды центральной Африки, у них, в Бикон Хиллз? 

　 　Это слишком даже для Стайлза. 

　 　Хотя в этот раз нет кровопролития. По крайней мере, пока. 

　 　Ладно, слушайте, вот что произошло. Стайлз слишком шокирован этой историей, так что расскажет ее, даже если вы слышите ее раз эдак тридцатый. 

　 　Потому что он все еще не верит, что это произошло. Нет, ну серьезно? 

　 　Ладно бы это произошло в лесу. Любое дерьмо начинается с заповедника, потому что Неметон. Но нет, Стайлз даже не приближался к лесу, он же не дурак. Полнолуние ведь. Он сидел дома, как и следует поступать обычному хрупкому человеку в городе, полном оборотней и других сверхъестественных существ. Ну, как. Формально он был дома, но не в доме. Луна была просто огромной и сияла подобно софиту. Ее свет накрыл весь город, и тот, кажется, сиял серебром. 

　 　Так что Стайлз забрался на крышу пофоткать и уснул. Да, иногда он тоже лажает, спасибо, что заметили. Не смотрите на него, смотрите на Скотта, его бро чемпион в вопросах неправильных решений и глупых поступков. А история Стайлза не об этом. 

　 　В общем он уснул, проспал всю ночь на крыше и чуть не опоздал в школу. И тогда прозвенел первый звоночек. 

　 　Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что в один прекрасный момент внимание всех встречаемых вами людей оказывается приковано к вам? Как в фильмах про красоток, которые грациозно дефилируют по коридору и все оборачиваются ей вслед. Вот со Стайлзом было так же. И это очень нервировало. Он думал, что, наверное, у него расстёгнута ширинка или он забыл переодеть штаны и пришел в своих домашних штанах с танцующими осьминожками. Некоторые люди пытались подойти к нему, но Стайлз шугался их как прокаженных. 

　 　Так что он свалил в уборную, заперся в кабинке и отправил три сотни панических сообщений Скотту. Явление МакКолла Стайлзу обычно занимает время, потому что, знаете, Элиссон, но панические СМСки способны творить чудеса. 

　 　И первое, что сказал Скотт, когда запер дверь и Стайлз вышел из кабинки было: 

　 　— Ста-угш… — наверное, это было началом «Стайлз! Что случилось?», но оно быстро потонуло в нераспознаваемом шипении. Бро вытаращился на него глазами-блюдцами, указал пальцем на его лицо и отступил назад. – Нух-э-э гропш-с-ст. 

　 　Ладно, что это значило, Стайлз так и не понял. Когда к Скотту вернулась речь, Стайлз узнал, что выглядит так, будто сошел с небес, забыв там крылья и нимб. Ангельски прекрасным, нежным, невинным и невообразимо притягательным. 

　 　Это краткий пересказ. А ведь раньше Скотт, скрепя свое гетеросексуальное сердце, признался, что Стайлз «Ну ниче такой». Это был выматывающий и неловкий разговор, который они оба поклялись не вспоминать. 

　 　Это было странно – пиздец. Стайлз свалил из школы, как только коридоры опустели. Когда он выезжал из школьной парковки, какой-то мужик одобрительно засвистел ему вслед. Стайлз молча поднял стекло водительского окна. 

　 　Беседа с Дитоном была… информативной. Ко всеобщему удивлению. (Скотт приехал чуть позже вместе с Лидией и Элиссон). Мартин, когда увидела его, округлила свои красивые глаза и удивленно причмокнула губами. Алан кидал на него странные долгие взгляды, когда поднимал глаза от старого фолианта. Эрика, притащившаяся вместе с Бойдом и Айзеком, откровенно раздевала его глазами, пока Лейхи, кажется, испытывал кризис собственной ориентации. Даже Бойд на него странно смотрел, что было вершиной невозможного. 

　 　Стайлз не чувствовал себя комфортно среди своих друзей. Те, казалось, не могли оторвать глаз. 

　 　Единственным исключением был Дерек, прибывший последним. Он смотрел как обычно, и это позволяло Стайлзу чувствовать себя чуть лучше. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Хейл поможет ему испытать чувство облегчения. 

　 　Впрочем, Дерек выглядел сконфуженным, и это несколько напрягало. 

　 　— Тебя коснулась слеза Луны, Стайлз, — объяснял Дитон, — очень редкое и удивительное явление, несвойственное данной местности. Это старая африканская легенда, согласно которой девушки, которых благословила Луна, становились невероятно привлекательными – прямо как ты – после ночи, проведенной под лунным светом. 

　 　— Эм, — все взгляды обратились к Дереку, — разве Стайлз как-то изменился? 

　 　О, теперь понятно, что его напрягало. Стоп, спросите вы, что это значит? Один момент, слово отдается ветеринару. 

　 　— Еще как, Дерек, — заверил его Дитон, — просто ты его с самого начала видел так, как его видим мы сейчас. 

　 　У Стайлза колокола забили в ушах. Дерек, кажется, начал понимать, что только что сделал. 

　 　— Ты считаешь меня ангельски красивым? 

　 　— Конечно нет, — солгал Дерек. Кончики его ушей покраснели, а он сам напрягся, будто хотел стать каменной статуей. 

　 　Стайлз понятливо кивнул, расплываясь в улыбке. 

　 　— Я тебя тоже. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
